Your time is up
by Caitlin197
Summary: This is a storie where there is a fight between gangs and it gets out of controll and maakes it's way onto AAU, but who will be on the reciving end when Eddie and Luc our on their day off?


**I would like to say a big thank you to beth for the Mention in her amazing fanfic and for the support and her help giving the idea for this storie once again BIG, BIG BIG thank you's to you **

**hope you like it :Dxx**

**Your time is up **

**Chrissie-** Chrissie is a Nurse on AAU everyone tries avoiding her at the best of times because she is so noise and wants to know everyone's business, when it is nothing to do with here but does she put her foot in it too much this time.

**Sacha-** Sacha is a very kind, loving man he will do anything for others and loves his job but when he is put under a lot of pressure will he be able to cope?

**Chapter 1**

Chrissie

Eddi and Luc have a day off today both at the same time ironic to be honest for different reasons but I bet you they are somewhere together having loads of fun and leave me and Sacha to do all the hard work, it's out of order if you ask me.

"So Sacha what do you think Luc and Eddi are up to today then"

"Well I don't think it's known of our business to be honest do you?"

"NO! But don't yo...

"NO, I don't Chrissie it known of our business is I told you, now just get back to work and do your job and don't interfere with other peoples life"

Sacha seemed really snappy today, I don't know what's up with him and it's not like him he is really genital and caring usually. Maybe it ='s the amount of people here on AAU there is quite a few and he is the only doctor after Luc and Eddi wondering off on their day off, it's not on I will be confronting them when they get back

Sacha

Sometimes it really gets to me how noise Chrissie can be, it's nothing to do with her what Luc and Eddi is or isn't doing together and with the whole of AAU on me I don't need it, it's so busy down here today it's unreal. There has been 2 stabbings and gun wound and a gang fight I don't know why it had to happen today of all day when we are low on staff and it's really hard to cope with and its only 10:30am, it's going to be a long day that's for sure.

It had been a gang fight earlier that morning, this is why there is so many people here all of them are from the gang that probably lost by the state they were in. One thing I hope doesn't happen is the gang coming into Holby and even worse onto AAU. With all the other innocent patients here on it won't be good and I don't want any of the staff getting hurt either.

Chrissie  
With half of a gang on the ward today most of the other patents are getting very stressed and worried and I don't think it is far they should be moved to another ward one less busy, it was about 8am this morning when we got that call that we had the aftermath of gang fights on its way in, and the last time we had one in Sacha got hurt and I think that's probably on a downer, remembering and reliving what happened to him that night when he was left by that trainee nurse.

Sacha

"I need some help please! NOW"

"What's up Sacha how can I help"

"I need 10millagrams of morphine he is in serious pain, Chrissie go now!"

"Here you go 10 milligrams of morphine, anything else?"

"No go back to doing whatever you were doing in the first place!"

"Look Sacha I need to speak to you,"

"Huh what about?"

"What is up with you, you seem really down, snappy and not yourself."

"Nothing, I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment and I just don't need all the fuss that's all I'm fine."

"Well as long as you're ok"

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep'

The place went silent

"Right ok we need to get into theatre NOW, let's go, Chrissie you're in charge, keep anything under control I'm, in theatre if in needed now let's GO!

Chrissie

The man that had the gun wound had to go into theatre I think a bit of the bullet has got longed into some part of his body that has caused him to crash, I can't believe what goes on in the world today it's gone mad that's all I can say.

I went around doing all of my ward rounds and everything seemed all fine and calm, until one of the boys that had been stabbed woke up in shock, screaming and shouting, we had to sedate him because he was putting other people on the ward under stress and scaring them but I did feel so sorry for him but I don't see when they all have to be in gangs these days there is enough trouble in the world without gangs getting into fights.

Sacha- we have been in theatre for about half an hour now and he is not doing to good, we have found a couple bits of the bullet lodged into his lugs that didn't show up on the scans, he has about 4-5 bits in there and we have only got 1 piece out! I think we will be in here for a long time and its already 12:30pm but I will be glad when my shift is over and Luc and Eddi come back at 10 tonight and then they can have the stress of AAU on them and I can go sleep.

"Mr. L, Mr Hansen is waiting for, he says it's important."

"Well can't you see I'm busy, can you tell him to wait because I'm kind of in a stick situation and i just can't stop in the middle of it because we will lose him, we are already being timed on this without this, Chrissie!"

"Ok, I will tell him, do you need anything else while I'm here?"

"Yes, for everyone to leave me alone so I can get on with my job, that's all for now so please go."

I'm getting really annoyed people just need to back off, I'm, not in the greatest of moods today so it would be lovely if people would just leave me alone.

**I have now also corrected spelling hope i have done all of it microsoft word was not working for a bit so i couldnt correct it and hope it makes it better :)x Hope you liked it! Please leave a review because I want to know what I did well and what to improve on, many thanks :D **


End file.
